Samba
|latest_preview_version = 4.0.0 alpha11 |latest_preview_date = |frequently updated = |programming language = |operating system = Mùlti-plätform |platform = |size = |language = |status = aktiv |genre = Netwörk failsistèm |license = GNU General Public License |website = www.samba.org }} Early history With a focus on interoperability with Microsoft's LAN Manager, Tridgell released "netbios for unix", nbserver, version 1.5 in December 1993. This release was the first to include client-software as well as a server. Also, at this time GPL2 was chosen as license. Midway through the 1.5-series, the name was changed to smbserver. However, Tridgell got a trademark notice from the company "Syntax", who sold a product named TotalNet Advanced Server and owned the trademark for "SMBserver". The name "Samba" was derived by running the Unix command grep through the system dictionary looking for words that contained the letters S, M, and B, in that order. Versions 1.6, 1.7, 1.8, and 1.9 followed relatively quickly, with the latter being released in January 1995. Tridgell considers the adoption of CVS in May 1996 to mark the birth of the Samba Team, though there had been contributions from other people, especially Jeremy Allison, previously.http://samba.org/samba/docs/10years.html Version 2.0.0 was released in January 1999, and version 2.2.0 in April 2001. Recent history Version 3.0.0, released on 23 September 2003, was a major upgrade. Samba gained the ability to join Active Directory as a member, though not as a domain controller.http://lists.samba.org/archive/samba-announce/2003/000021.html Subsequent point-releases to 3.0 have added minor new features. Currently, the latest release in this series is 3.0.37, released 1 October 2009, and shipped on a voluntary basis.http://wiki.samba.org/index.php/Release_Planning_for_Samba_3.0 The 3.0.x series officially reached end-of-life on 5 August 2009. Version 3.1 was used only for development. With version 3.2, the project decided to move to time-based releases. New major releases, such as 3.3, 3.4, etc. will appear every 6 months. New features will only be added when a major release is done, point-releases will be only for bug fixes.http://lists.samba.org/archive/samba-announce/2008/000136.html Also, 3.2 marked a change of license from GPL2 to GPL3, with some parts released under LGPL3.http://lists.samba.org/archive/samba-announce/2007/000122.html The main technical change in version 3.2 was to autogenerate much of the DCE/RPC-code that used to be handcrafted. Version 3.2.0 was released on 1 July 2008.http://lists.samba.org/archive/samba-announce/2008/000145.html It will be updated on an as-needed basis for security issues onlyhttp://wiki.samba.org/index.php/Release_Planning_for_Samba_3.2 and its current release is 3.2.15 from 1 October 2009. Version 3.3.0 was released 27 January 2009 and is now at version 3.3.12 in this branch.http://wiki.samba.org/index.php/Release_Planning_for_Samba_3.3 Version 3.4.0 was released 3 July 2009. This was the first release to include both Samba 3 and Samba 4 source code.http://www.samba.org/samba/history/samba-3.4.0.html Version 3.4.7 was released 8 March 2010. It is the latest stable release of the Samba 3.4 series.http://news.samba.org/releases/3.4.7/ Version 3.5.0 was released 1 March 2010. This was the first release to include experimental support for SMB2.http://www.samba.org/samba/history/samba-3.5.0.html Version 3.5.3 was released 19 May 2010. It is the latest stable release of the Samba 3.5 series.http://news.samba.org/releases/3.5.2/ Version 4.0 is planned as a major rewrite that will enable Samba to be an Active Directory domain controller. After three years of development, the first technical preview (4.0.0TP1) was released in January 2006.http://news.samba.org/releases/4.0.0tp1/ Subsequently, new previews and then alphas have followed regularly. The most recent version is 4.0.0-alpha11, released on 10 January 2010. Function / Fùnkçion / 功能 Samba是许多服务以及协议的实现，其包括TCP/IP上的NetBIOS（NBT）、SMB、CIFS（SMB的增强版本）、 DCE/RPC或者更具体来说MSRPC（網路芳鄰协议套件）、一种 WINS服务器（也被称作NetBIOS Name Server（NBNS））、NT 域协议套件（包括NT Domain Logons、Secure Accounts Manager（SAM）数据库、Local Security Authority（LSA）服务、NT-style打印服务（SPOOLSS）、NTLM以及近来出现的包括一种改进的Kerberos协议与改进的轻型目录访问协议（LDAP）在内的Active Directory Logon服务）。以上这些服务以及协议经常被错误地归类为NetBIOS或者SMB。Samba也能够用于共享打印机。 Samba能够为选定的Unix目录（包括所有子目录）建立网络共享。该功能使得Windows用户可以像访问普通Windows下的文件夹那样来通过网络访问这些Unix目录。 Šäriŋ wiŧ Windows Ubuntu ddo äkses šär from Windowshttp://www.prash-babu.com/2008/09/how-to-access-windows-shared-folders-in.html. Für Ubuntu tu rītriv fails šären bai Windows, "workgroup" setiŋ difainen in Ubuntu dè conf diŋyiu mätčhttp://ubuntuforums.org/showthread.php?t=1169149. Instoleiçion Fedora yum -y install samba .. Setting up Install Process Parsing package install arguments Resolving Dependencies --> Running transaction check ---> Package samba.x86_64 0:3.0.33-0.fc8 set to be updated --> Processing Dependency: perl(Convert::ASN1) for package: samba --> Running transaction check ---> Package perl-Convert-ASN1.noarch 0:0.21-2.fc8.1 set to be updated --> Finished Dependency Resolution Dependencies Resolved Package Arch Version Repository Size Installing: samba x86_64 3.0.33-0.fc8 updates-newkey 2.9 M Installing for dependencies: perl-Convert-ASN1 noarch 0.21-2.fc8.1 fedora 42 k Transaction Summary Install 2 Package(s) Update 0 Package(s) Remove 0 Package(s) Total download size: 2.9 M Downloading Packages: -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Total 136 kB/s | 2.9 MB 00:22 Entering rpm code = Running rpm_check_debug Running Transaction Test Finished Transaction Test Transaction Test Succeeded Running Transaction Installing : perl-Convert-ASN1 1/2 Installing : samba 2/2 = Leaving rpm code = Installed: samba.x86_64 0:3.0.33-0.fc8 Dependency Installed: perl-Convert-ASN1.noarch 0:0.21-2.fc8.1 Complete! .. install complete. Ubuntu : Reading package lists... : Building dependency tree... : Reading state information... : Suggested packages: * openbsd-inetd * inet-superserver * smbldap-tools * ldb-tools The following NEW packages will be installed: * samba : 0 upgraded, 1 newly installed, 0 to remove and 0 not upgraded. : Need to get 6819kB of archives. : After this operation, 18.4MB of additional disk space will be used. # Get: http://ftp.hostrino.com/pub/ubuntu/archive/ lucid/main samba 2:3.4.7~dfsg-1ubuntu3 6819kB : Preconfiguring packages ... : Fetched 6819kB in 1s (3456kB/s) : Selecting previously deselected package samba. : (Reading database ... 204067 files and directories currently installed.) : Unpacking samba (from .../samba_2%3a3.4.7~dfsg-1ubuntu3_amd64.deb) ... : Processing triggers for man-db ... : Processing triggers for ufw ... : Processing triggers for ureadahead ... : ureadahead will be reprofiled on next reboot : Setting up samba (2:3.4.7~dfsg-1ubuntu3) ... : Generating /etc/default/samba... : Importing account for nobody...ok : Importing account for tom...ok : update-alternatives: using /usr/bin/smbstatus.samba3 to provide /usr/bin/smbstatus (smbstatus) in auto mode. : smbd start/running, process 5095 : nmbd start/running, process 5102 install complete. 套件 samba 成功的被安裝 Päkeijs root@tom-desktop:~# dpkg-query -l | grep samba ii samba-common 2:3.4.7~dfsg-1ubuntu3 common files used by both the Samba server a ii samba-common-bin 2:3.4.7~dfsg-1ubuntu3 common files used by both the Samba server a 詳細資料 描述 * SMB/CIFS file, print, and login server for Unix *: Samba is an implementation of the SMB/CIFS protocol for Unix systems, providing support for cross-platform file and printer sharing with Microsoft Windows, OS X, and other Unix systems. Samba can also function as an NT4-style domain controller, and can integrate with both NT4 domains and Active Directory realms as a member server. *: This package provides the components necessary to use Samba as a stand-alone file and print server. For use in an NT4 domain or Active Directory realm, you will also need the winbind package. *: This package is not required for connecting to existing SMB/CIFS servers (see smbclient) or for mounting remote filesystems (see smbfs). Homepage * http://www.samba.org Original-Maintainer * Debian Samba Maintainers Other info * 套件 samba * 分類 P-T * 版本 2:3.4.7~dfsg-1ubuntu3 * 廠商 Ubuntu Core Developers * 操作平台 amd64 * 已安裝 未知 Samba4 on Ubuntu 10.04 root@bkgovsrv1:~# apt-get install --'fix-missing' samba4 bind9 bind9-doc resolvconf phpldapadmin 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 下列的額外套件將被安裝： * bind9utils * libldb0 * libtevent0 * php5-ldap * python-ldb * python-samba * python-tdb * samba-ldb-tools * samba4-common-bin 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： # bind9 # bind9-doc # bind9utils # libldb0 # libtevent0 # php5-ldap # phpldapadmin # python-ldb # python-samba # python-tdb # resolvconf # samba-ldb-tools # samba4 # samba4-common-bin 升級 0 個，新安裝 14 個，移除 0 個，有 0 個未被升級。 需要下載 51.5MB/108MB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 407MB 的磁碟空間。 是否繼續進行 Y/n？y #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/main bind9utils 1:9.7.0.dfsg.P1-1 117kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/main bind9 1:9.7.0.dfsg.P1-1 343kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/main bind9-doc 1:9.7.0.dfsg.P1-1 325kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/universe libtevent0 0.9.8-1 20.0kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/universe libldb0 1:0.9.10~git20091212+really0.9.6~git20090912-0ubuntu1 90.0kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid-updates/main php5-ldap 5.3.2-1ubuntu4.2 19.9kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/universe python-ldb 1:0.9.10~git20091212+really0.9.6~git20090912-0ubuntu1 23.7kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/universe python-tdb 1.2.0-1 12.7kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/universe python-samba 4.0.0~alpha8+git20090912-1 51.5MB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/universe resolvconf 1.45ubuntu1 56.4kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/universe samba-ldb-tools 4.0.0~alpha8+git20090912-1 13.1MB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/universe samba4-common-bin 4.0.0~alpha8+git20090912-1 913kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/universe samba4 4.0.0~alpha8+git20090912-1 40.9MB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/universe phpldapadmin 1.1.0.7-1.2ubuntu2 1,055kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/universe python-samba 4.0.0~alpha8+git20090912-1 51.5MB 正在預先設定套件 ... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 bind9utils。 （正在讀取資料庫 ... 系統目前共安裝了 217733 個檔案和目錄。） 正在解開 bind9utils （從 .../bind9utils_1%3a9.7.0.dfsg.P1-1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 bind9。 正在解開 bind9 （從 .../bind9_1%3a9.7.0.dfsg.P1-1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 bind9-doc。 正在解開 bind9-doc （從 .../bind9-doc_1%3a9.7.0.dfsg.P1-1_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libtevent0。 正在解開 libtevent0 （從 .../libtevent0_0.9.8-1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libldb0。 正在解開 libldb0 （從 .../libldb0_1%3a0.9.10~git20091212+really0.9.6~git20090912-0ubuntu1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 php5-ldap。 正在解開 php5-ldap （從 .../php5-ldap_5.3.2-1ubuntu4.2_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 python-ldb。 正在解開 python-ldb （從 .../python-ldb_1%3a0.9.10~git20091212+really0.9.6~git20090912-0ubuntu1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 python-tdb。 正在解開 python-tdb （從 .../python-tdb_1.2.0-1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 python-samba。 正在解開 python-samba （從 .../python-samba_4.0.0~alpha8+git20090912-1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 resolvconf。 正在解開 resolvconf （從 .../resolvconf_1.45ubuntu1_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 samba-ldb-tools。 正在解開 samba-ldb-tools （從 .../samba-ldb-tools_4.0.0~alpha8+git20090912-1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 samba4-common-bin。 正在解開 samba4-common-bin （從 .../samba4-common-bin_4.0.0~alpha8+git20090912-1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 samba4。 正在解開 samba4 （從 .../samba4_4.0.0~alpha8+git20090912-1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 phpldapadmin。 正在解開 phpldapadmin （從 .../phpldapadmin_1.1.0.7-1.2ubuntu2_all.deb）... 正在進行 man-db 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 ufw 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 ureadahead 的觸發程式 ... ureadahead will be reprofiled on next reboot 正在進行 libapache2-mod-php5 的觸發程式 ... * Reloading web server config apache2 apache2: Could not reliably determine the server's fully qualified domain name, using 127.0.1.1 for ServerName [ OK ] 正在設定 bind9utils (1:9.7.0.dfsg.P1-1) ... 正在設定 bind9 (1:9.7.0.dfsg.P1-1) ... 新增 'bind' 群組 (GID 132) ... 完成。 增加系統使用者 `bind' （UID 124 ） Adding new user `bind' (UID 124) with group `bind' ... 未建立家目錄『/var/cache/bind』。 wrote key file "/etc/bind/rndc.key" # * Starting domain name service... bind9 resolvconf: Error: /etc/resolv.conf must be a symlink invoke-rc.d: initscript bind9, action "start" failed. References / Riförènses / 參考資料 Software related / Softwär rīleiten / 相關軟件 * Samba TNG Samba的一个分支，其在NT域服务关键部分的结构及实现具有明显的不同。 * LinNeighborhood * LDAP Account Manager * Kerberos protocol * Smb4K SMB/CIFS Share Browser for KDE。 * Smbldap-Tools 用户／群 管理工具 See also / Si osou / 參看 * LM hash * Kerberos (protocol) * Smbldap-Tools * SSLBridge * Smbmount * AppleTalk * Network File System * Remote File System * Server Message Block * NBNS * Microsoft Windows Services for UNIX External link / Ikstörnol liŋk / 外部連結 *Samba官方网站 *10 years of Samba! *Samba是怎样编写的 *Samba "how to" and Samba Optimization and Speed Tuning *Using Samba 2nd ed.，book licensed under the GFDL *Samba-3 by Example，book licensed under the OPL *Setting up Samba Samba教程 *File and Printer sharing 在Suse Linux上使用Samba *Configuring Windows Vista to map drives to Samba Shares *A history of Samba, written in 1994，作者Andrew Tridgell *"Samba beats Windows"，关于Samba与Windows的比较 *Samba 4 - Active Directory，作者Andrew Bartlett *SSH Tunneling Samba on Windows *一个Samba服务器的加密解决方案 *#samba on freenode Category:Guŋhoi kontent softwär Category:Linuks päkeij * Category:Libörol sistèm softwär